Lemon is the Fruit of Jealousy
by FutureIncoming
Summary: Naruto's really having a bad day. First he walks in on the old hag and the perv doing it. Then he's late to homeroom. Then Kiba won't stop messing with him and now he has to deal with a pissed off Sasuke. If Naruto was having a bad day before just wait. He's about to find out that he shouldn't mess with a jealous Sasuke. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Morning Disputes

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or else Sasuke would have come back already and made Uzumaki babies.

Lemon is the Fruit of Jealousy

Ch. 1 Morning Disputes

"Naruto!" yelled a voice from across the hall but was barely audible in the midst of the morning hallway buzz.

The teenaged blond turned around to see emerald eyes staring down at his Safire ones.

"Morning Sakura!" he says with a chuckle and a grin, "How are you?"

"Pissed, you didn't answer my text last night. I wanted to tell you what that Ino-Pig said to me."

"Sorry about that. The old perv made me work late last night. I was there until eleven sorting books for him. But once I got done shelving the historical fiction novels I started to hear noises coming from upstairs in his apartment. When I stopped to listen I swear I heard the old hag moaning."

"Naruto!" The boy turned his head in surprise to see the woman he was just talking about walking toward him.

"Oh crap." He mumbled in disheartened spirit.

"Naruto what do you have sixth period?" the blond haired woman asked the boy.

"Wha-What?" the boy replies before a certain pink haired figure elbows his side "Ow, Sakura! That hurt!"

"Answer her questions stupid." The girl orders.

Naruto sticks his tongue out at her before looking at the other female standing by him looking impatient. "I have Chemistry six period with Kakashi-sensei."

"Good, meet me in my office then, we need to talk about…the incident…."

"Err…sure, I'll head thre after I get changed in Gym."

With that the older woman looked satisfied so she said her goodbyes and walked away. As she slowly disappeared from sight Naruto yelled out one last "Bye Old Hag!" to which the woman yelled back "That's Ms. Principal to you brat!"

With their principal gone Sakura felt it sage to talk again. 'Well that was…interesting. Looks like your in for a fun day."

"yeah…fun…." Suddenly the boys gloomy face turned to one of pure joy and his laughter matched his expression.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I just imagined what it's gonna be like when she tries to talk about it. It'll be like when she gave me 'the talk' all over again." The thought made the girl laugh while the blond shuddered before realization hit her.

"Crap! Look at the time! Come on we're gonna be late for homeroom."

Then she grabbed his head and the two started to run through the once crowded but now nearly empty hallway.

Just when their homeroom is in sight a leg and two hands tip and push Naruto respectively to the ground.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?...Oh great it's you."

"Hn. Don't sound so pleased Dobe." Said a baritone voice that brought the image of melting chocolate to the lucky ears listening to it's melodious sound.

"Why'd you tri[ me?" Naruto yells in anger.

The pale boy standing in front of Naruto showed a face of disinterest before saying "Who says I tripped you? Who's to say you didn't run into my foot?"

"Bastard." Mumbled the tan boy under his breath.

"What was that stupid?" Sasuke asks.

"Teme." Naruto says with an enraged face.

"Dobe." Sasuke replies with a non-caring one.

"Bastardo"

"Tonto."

"Are you two just gonna insult each other in different languages?" a new voice asked.

An like that it's as if a bubble is popped and the two come to realize where they are and see that Saura is starring at them, well staring at Sasuke, next to him stood Kiba Inuzuka, wearing his football jersey for the big game that night.

"What do you want Inuzuka?" Sasuke seethed with disdain. If there is possibly one person Sasuke hates more than Naruto. It's Kiba.

"Well Uchiha" Kiba mocks with a grin. "I had football practice this morning. That's why I'm late. I even have a pass and everything." He then holds up a piece of paper to defend his statement.

"Go to class then."

"Wow, Naruto's got you pretty pissed huh? Now you're picking fights with me. Trust me buddy, fighting me is way different from fighting Naruto. I can actually throw a punch."

"Hey!" yelled the blond.

Turning his attention to his tanned counter part "You know it's true…you realize you're still on the ground right?"

"What? Oh…." The blond starts to get up when he sees a tanned hand offering assistance "Thanks." He says before taking it and right before he's finally standing he's pushed down again by another tanned hand.

"What the hell!" He yells and kicks toward the tall boy who is currently laughing his head off.

"You should have sseen your face." Kiba replies while still laughing and wiping a tear.

While pushing himself off the ground Naruto says "Your such a jerk Kiba."

"What are you gonna do about it," then Kiba pushes Naruto on the chest with both hands "Blonde."

"Oh I'm gonna kick your ass," then Naurto pushes Kiba "Stupid Jock."

"Oh?" Kiba exclaims

"Yeah." Naruto says

"Oh?" Kiba repeats

"Yeah"

"Oh really?"

"I already said yeah you dumbass."

And in a flash the two are meshed together. They are full of punches, pushes and kicks. Brown and blond hair is everywhere as the two fight for dominance (while smiling the entire time). It is in the strange position of Naruto held within a head lock while having his head rubbed with one of Kiba's knuckles as he punched Kiba's abdomen when someone intervenes.

"Um guys…."

And just as before a personal bubble around the two arguing bursts and they look up to see Sasuke staring them down with both hatred and an unreadable expression mixed in. Then they look to Sakura who's head turns from them then over to her other side in the direction of the homeroom. They with groans they see that standing outside the classroom is a clearly pissed off Iruka. He stands while stamping his foot and looking as if he could kill someone before saying…

"Naruto!"

It looks like everyone wants a piece of Naruto today….

N/A: Ok that's it for this portion of the story. There's still two chapters left so expect an update in a few days and don't worry the lemon is coming so until then ;)….


	2. Chapter 2: A Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I had a dream once that I owned Naruto. Kiba was my boyfriend, Naruto and Sasuke were together, Sakura wasn't annoyingly pathetic one moment and slightly cool for a split second, and I didn't have to wait to find out what happens in the end. Sadly I woke up from that dream and realized that I own nothing but wild fantasies …SO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Uh I can't believe I let myself get in trouble with you guys."

"Come on Sakura loosen up. It's just homeroom, it's not like we're missing class." reasons Naruto.

"Yeah but I still shouldn't be punished. I didn't do anything. My only crime is being friends with you idiots."

"Naruto!" All four teens flinch and straighten immediately after hearing Iruka's booming voice. "When I tell you three to stand outside the classroom and be quiet I MENT stand outside and BE QUIET!"

"Yes sensei!" The three groaned in unison.

"You should follow Sauske's example. I haven't heard a peep from him." Iruka said gaining a smirk from the raven haired boy

"Are you kidding me! He's the one who started this!" Naruto exclaimed.

"One more word an it's detention Naruto. I'm serious." And the blond could tell he was so he said nothing more. "Good now stand here for the rest of homeroom." and then the teacher went back inside.

"I can't believe this." Said the blond after a long sigh.

"Don't worry about it little man. Iruka's just pisse that his favorite student went an broke the rules." Claimed Kiba in a condescending tone.

"But it's not like I even did anything wrong, and stop calling me little man, I'm only a few inches storter than you."

"But you're still shorter than me." To add insult to injury Kiba then puts his hand on Naruto's head and shook it like he was patting one of his dogs.

"You wanna lose that hand?" threatened the blond with rage in his eyes.

"Oh someone's angry. Wanna start another fight?" Kiba said with a shit faced grin.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled.

"Will you two shut up? You're gonna get us in trouble again. Sakura demands with a face that scared the two boys quiet (though they would never admit it if asked). "Are you just prone to trouble? Even you Sasuke! I'm thankful everyday that I have stopped crushing on you, because all you do is leave heartache and problems in your wake."

The normally silent boy then grumbled to himself "Even when she's sensible she's annoying."

"What was that?" asked an increasingly angry Sakura.

"Nothing." The boy said before turning his head.

"Hey! Don't insult Sakura! You better apologize." The blond idiot screamed out. Which got Kiba's attention.

"Stupid shut up before…."

"That's it! You and you! (pointing at Naruto and Kiba) Detention! Today! After School!

The boys didn't need the view of the huge vein popping out of Iruka's head to know he was angry. But upon seeing it they were shaking in their shoes (which again they would never admit to). Luckily just then the bell ran an Iruka turned his attention to the homeroom.

"Have a good day everyone!" Then he turned his back to door full of students exited the class and focused on the four. "Don't you four DARE move! I have never in all my years of teaching felt so disrespected as I have right now. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

Just as Iruka had gotten into his speech giving mode from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver and became distracted. Then he turned his head several time from the direction of the silver head, to the four in front of him, to the hair, to the kids, until he finally gave in with a sigh.

"You're all free to go." And then ran took in the direction of the silver head but turned around to say "Don't forget the detention!" and then ran off again screaming "Kakashi!" What's this I hear of you reading Jiriya's porn to your English classes?"

At first the teens all breathed a sigh of relief but then Naruto groaned "Could this day get any worse?"

"Don't say that or else it will." Sakura remarked.

"Well as fun as that was I'm gonna go. I'll see ya third period?" Kiba asked to which Naruto nods and then the brunet leaves.

Then Naruto turns his head to see a dark haired boy glaring at him.

"What?" a startled Naruto asks.

"…Dobe…." With that the boy walks away.

"Ah…Teme!"

"I can't blame him for being upset." A calmed Sakura remarks.

"What? Don't sympathize with that jerk!"

"Relax Naruto and think for once. Of course he's pissed. This whole morning you've been paying all your attention on Kiba. You didn't even notice that while you two were pretending to fight he was staring at you the whole time."

"What?" Naruto then grabbed at his sides as if he was hugging himself. "That's creepy."

"Whatever Naruto. Look I gotta get to class but before I do I've gotta tell you that I think it's about time you started being more observant of Sasuke."

And with that the girl was gone leaving the blond to his thoughts. He stood there for a while not caring that he was late for class. He was lost in his confused thoughts as to what Sakura was trying to say.

_It's not like she was implying something right? If she was what could it be? It couldn't be that the Teme likes me right? He hates me right…right?..._

"Aww well gotta head to class." And like that he blond pushed the confusing thoughts out of his head and went to class.

* * *

A/N: YAY second chapter is DONE! –does the little touch down dance-. Anyway I'm finding it really hard to fill up my chapters to make them long. So to anyone who has written a fic before and makes them at least a thousand words long a tip my imaginary hat to you. All that said however I would love to say that this chapter ended up being 888 words long which is special enough so I'll let the shortness pass.

One more chapter an then a special KibaNaru oneshot/AU and this story is done. Then on to a story I intend to be pretty long involving SasuNaru in high school (original I know) and in it will have a personal favorite character of mine (I'm smiling and feeling all warm inside just thinking about it). Anyway till then goodbye.

PS: I smell some sort of citrus in the air…I wonder what it could mean….


	3. Chapter 3: Unveiling the Mask

A/N: So we have reached the end…no seriously this is it. I actually meant for this fanfic to be one or two chapters but when I started writing it ended up becoming three. Oh well it worked out in the end didn't it? Anyway I'm just happy that my first fanfic received a respectable response and I thank the people who reviewed as well as the people who favorited or alerted this story. So long unnecessary speech over, on with the chapter.

Warning: 75 percent rape, 25 percent consensual SasuNaru loveliness.

Disclaimer: I'm currently in the process of creating a tunnel from my house to Kiba's so that he and dig is way to my house and we can finally be together forever…if Naruto and Sasuke wanna come that's cool too….

* * *

Just as Sakura told him to Naruto began to focus more on Sasuke was amazed by his discoveries. In second period English they had a sub due to Kakashi suddenly going to the hospital so the class had independent study and Naruto pretended to read a book while casually glancing in Sasuke's direction only to see the boy staring at him. This action repeated countless times until the end of the period.

In third period science the class had a lab so they partnered up and while Kiba poured ingredients together Naruto glanced back to see Sasuke observing the two with a furious look (one that scared Hinata, his lab partner, almost as much a Naruto).

_He never stops! What does he not have his life of his own? Oh great! And here he comes again!_

* * *

As Naruto and Kiba ate lunch together Sasuke walked by their table for the sixth time leaving a blur of blue and black as the only traces of his former presence and with each lap the pale classmate made the angrier and more confused Naruto became.

The only thing more amazing than Sasuke's obvious actions toward the blond was Kiba's complete ignorance toward the entire thing. It unhinged Naruto, the normally goofy and quite frankly empty headed kid, to think that he was that clueless only this morning. He wondered just how long all this…affection for lack of a better word that the other teen seemed to have for him has run rampant within his already unstable mind.

* * *

In gym class the fiery as ever Guy-sensei split the class in two putting Kiba and Naruo in a team and Sasuke against them. Throughout the basketball game Sasuke of course decided to guard Naruto which irritated and oddly enough, pleased the boy.

_What is he doing? He's too close. If he got any closer he'd be humping me._

"What's wrong Dobe? Don't like the close proximity?" The older boy asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know I don't. Now get out of my face. It makes me feel like you're gonna kiss me."

"Would that be so bad?" Sasuke asked with a tone in his voice that was both amused but also dead serious.

"What?" Naruto asks bewildered but before he could ask more a whistle blew off.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Don't just stand there! The call of youth awaits!" Guy yelled from the sidelines.

The two got back into the game and focused wholely on beating the other. The score was 18 to 21 with Ssuke's team in the lead. Guy was standing in the middle of court with the ball stood beside him, everything and everyone was quiet.

Then with a loud whistle Guy threw the ball up and the two jumped to swat the ball to the side of their teammates. Sasuke got there first and Naruto fell from surprise. As the rest of the teams went in the direction of the ball Sasuke stood above Naruto smirking until Kiba offered a hand to Naruto which quickly wiped the smirk off of the Uchiha's face.

* * *

In the boy's lockerroom the energy was high after a good game of basketball was played. Naruto and Kiba talked together as they undressed, not feeling the least bit awkward while doing so. Naruto noticed that his friend had gained a better looking frame from the last time he'd seen him without a shirt.

_Did he always look like that? _

The boy slightly felt envious and he sneakily trailed his eyes down the toned body of his childhood friend.

_Now I know he didn't have a sixpack!_

The more his eyes lingered the more he felt envious of his friend, not once contemplating the fact that he was checking the boy out.

Lost in thought Naruto failed to notice the said brunet get behind him so he screamed when he felt the pain on his ass.

"What the hell Kiba?"

The Brunet was lost in laughter once he heard his friend's reaction "Haha, you should see your face! It's like you haven't been hit with a towel before."

"I haven't! Who would slap my as with a towel other than you? Not everyone's a sadistic bastard like you."

"Sadistic bastard huh? Well I guess I'll just have to take the last shower than." And with that Kiba turned and ran in the direction of the showers and passed a stone faced Sasuke leaving the blond amused and angry.

Naruto waited and soon boys came out of the shower fully dressed as most students change in the shower stall to avoid awkward situations in the lockeroom. Quickly the blond ran to grab a showe r and was relieved to feel the hot water against his wound up muscles. He became so transfixed on the shower that he didn't notice that time was going by and he was almost alone in the lockeroom. He didn't even notice the pale hands go in his shower stall and take his clothes away. By the time he finally turned the water off it was ten minutes into the next period.

Sighing in frustration Naruto turned to the shelf within the shower that held his clothes only to be shocked by it's barren presence. His clothes were gone, and he was freaking out. Naruto tried to remember if he had forgotten to bring his clothes into the shower but he knew he brought them. Now with his clothes gone he had to do something, but what?

"Come on naruto, think." He told himself "I know! I'll just wear my gym clothes!...wait. But it'll be embarrassing to wear them all around school…Aww well it's be better than nothing."

But then he remembered that his gym clothes were supposed to be on the same shelf as his regular clothes.

"Shit. Now what?" SO slowly and apprehensively the blond moved the curtain separating the outside world from his current dilemma and walked out only to be confronted once he turned his head.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Instantly the boy covered the reigns below to block the view of his most hated enemy. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you dobe. What took you so long?" The boy said nonchalantly.

"I-It's none of your business. Now get out of my way. I'm looking for something."

Then the blond started looking around the shower section hoping his clothes would just appear out of no where. He scanned the pale room full of white tiles both on the floor and the walls and saw no splashes of orange that would signal the presence of his hoodie and hopefully along with it, his pants.

"Are you perhaps looking for these?" The blond's head snapped back and crystal blue eyes zoned in on the orange hoodie held in Sasuke's hands before they became red with rage.

"What the hell! Give me my clo…"

Naruto's sentences were cut off when his lips were suddenly pressed up against another pair of soft lips. Soon those lips were slamming into Naruto's with intense fervor as if in a primal need to taste all that is Uzumaki. Then just as suddenly they stopped and departed.

Eyes bulging in total shock Naruto stared at the Uchiha with confusion, disgust and a mall trace of lust which did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

After shaking himself out of his dazed state Nauto managed to get out a "What the hell!" before Sasuke's hand covered his mouth.

"No more." The reaven said in threatening and demanding tone. "No more hanging out with that mutt. You're mine." Then he realeased the blond's mouth.

"What the hell?" Naruto questioned with not only his voice but his face as his expression screamed for an explanation.

"That seems to be your favorite phrase today. Whatever happened to believe it?" Sasuke taunted before chuckling darkly.

Naruto didn't lnow what scared him most. The fact that he was currently naked, that Sasuke had him in a death grip, that the boy's chuckle reminded him of the kind of laugh a murderer has before, during and after killing his victim, or the fact that the Uchiha chuckled at all.

Sasuke's sighing bring Naruto out from his thoughts, "I guess you're too dumb to get the whole picture. Serves me right for giving you too much credit. Fine, I'll just have to show you what I mean."

With that Sasuke slammed his face into Naruto again. Naruto however was aware enough of the situation to fight off Sasuke. However the ebony haired assailant with a stronger build than his current target, though he doesn't look it, easily overpowered the other. The boy then grabs the blond and forced him to step back into the shower stall before coming up for air.

As Naruto gasps to breath Sasuke smirks know he's in control. "You're mine and only mine. No more playing with the Inuzuka."

"I'm not y-yours to own." The blond says in defiance.

"Maybe not, but you will be. I just have to mark you so that you'll be damaged goods. He won't want you then."

"Then to make good on his word Sasuke began to have his hands roam all over Naruto's uncovered body as his lips kissed, bit, and sucked on the right side of Naruto's neck. Naurto became enveloped in the sensations and was feeling too much pleasure to protest until he felt Sasuke grind into him. For a moment Naruto stayed in complete ecstasy before reality hit him and boy did it hit him hard. He them realized that he was being molested!

"Hey, H-hey…stop! You c-can't do this!"

"Watch me." Sasuke said with a hint of dominace in his voice that scared Naruto.

"No stop!" Ahh! No! Sasuke!"

"That's right dobe. Scream my name more."

"Sasuke please! Don't do this…Ah!"

Just as Naruto thought he had gotten use to the feeling cause by Sasuke the pale boy then grabbed on to tan ass cheeks and pushed his crotch into that of Naruto while biting down on a new spot of the blond's neck. Sasuke continued to push harder and harder onto Naruto to the pint that it hurt to feel the denim against him.

"Stop! It hurts! Take it off!" To that request Sasuke stopped immediately.

"What was that? You want me to undress…wish granted."

Then Sasuke kissed Nauto passionately before releasing the now dazed looking boy in order to take his shirt off. Then persistent pale lips met resistant tanned ones in a rough kiss as Sasuke hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his parts. Before he took them off however he grabbed Naruto's hand and forced it down his pants. Naruto's eyes bulged as he felt what was waiting inside.

"That's what you're about to get in a few minutes." Sasuke remarks triumphantly which makes his captive swallow down saliva in fear.

Then just as fast as before Sasuke grabs onto Naruto and kisses and sucks a trail from his chin down to his collarbone. All the while Naruto's trying to push the raven back to no avail. While Sasuke continues to mark Natuo his hands anxiously push his pants down to his ankles then they are kicked off and out of the shower stall along with the growing pile of clothing.

With both boys fully naked Sasuke takes the opertuniy to fully grind into his prize. While one hand roams the blond's backside, the other mysteriously disappears. Suddenly ice cold water pours down on the pair shocking Naruto to the point that he yelps. Sasuke however doesn't mind the water and continues with his escapades. Naruto at this point is lost in the feelings with his words of displeasure barely audible and no longer believable.

Forcefully Sasuke turns his toy around and pushes him agains the waill. With his beloved in this new position Sasuke jumps him and begins to dry hump his pet from behind. The new position however only scares Naruto more as he realizes what's coming next.

_He's gonna rape me!_

After a shiver that goes through his entire boyd Natuo tries to pry Sasuke off for the hundredth time to no agail yet again. Sasuke then stops moving and lays all his weight on the blond boy. He bites Naruto's ear an ten whispers into it with a husky voice.

"No real preparation today dobe. I want you now."

Then Sasuke grabbed the soap and lathered it onto his erection before placing it at the prized spot and shoving it inside.

Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs as he was entered and continued as if his lungs wouldn't die out. Of course the screaming only turned Sasuke on more as he began to thrust into his dobe.

Sasuke bit Naruto's ear to stop himself from moaning as his thrusts became harder nad deeper. Eventually he was nailing the blond into the wall with full force trying to find the spot that he know would end this for the Dobe.

And find it he did as within a second Naruto's screams went from one of displeasure to those of lust. As if the moans and screams weren't enough now Naruto was yelling Sasuke's name in the most tantalizing ways. Soon Sasuke found himself reaching his end and pushed into Naruto one last time before he filled the blond with his essence.

Naruto at first felt thankful for it all to be over until he was harshfully pushed down on the ground by his rapist. Then when he looked up he could see Sasuke grabbing his own member and slowly stoking it.

"I'm not done yet, I have to mark you from the inside out." The ebony haired boy says.

Pale hands grabbed onto blond locks and soon Naruto found himself being pulled toward Sasuke's cock. Then without warning he was forced to put it in his mouth.

Sasuke moaned out in pleasure and took no time to think about Naruto before pumping into the blond's mouth. Naruto couldn't believe that he was being forced to give Sasuke head.

The raven haired boy didn't last long however and soon found himself getting ready to burst. So he held Naruto's had still and started to unload within the blond's lips. However his erection didn't stay in there for too long as Sasuke moved it out and he finished his climax all over Naruto's body.

A minute or two of silence was left between the two. The only sounds came from their breathing and the water meeting the floor until that too was silenced as Sasuke turned the shower off. Hten there was nothing until….

"You're mine dobe and only mine and don't you forget it." Then the boy walked out of the stall to grab his clothes. Quickly he put them on before turing back to Naruto. "I'll be waiting out front after detention. I'm taking you home." And then he left without another word.

Naruto sat there for how long? He doesn't even know. All he just replayed the events that happened to him over and over again in his head. Then he looked down to see the evidence all over his body. The thing that scared him most was that not all of it was Sasuke's some was his own.

Then he remembers the screams, the pleas for Sasuke to stop. At the time he meant them but now he only wonders.

What could be happening to him. He couldn't have like it. No way did he like it after all he was raped!...God help him!..he liked it…He sat there for several minutes later, crying to himself, as that was the only comfort he was going to get.

* * *

N/A: WOOT! (yes I just wooted) I have finished! Like I said earlier this is the end of the story. Sorry if you think it's terrible that I ended it like this but Naruto did just get raped so it's not gonna get a really happy ending. Anyway thanks again to all the wonderful people who responded in some way to the story I really do appreciate (bows down). Now I just have to make sure that you all know that the fact that the first fanfic I have ever written ended up becoming a rape scene shows no reflection on my personality...….

ANYWAY I also have to woot because this chapter ended being almost 3 thousand words long. Yay for that! Oh but again we are not gonna look too much into the fact that I am only a good descriptive writer if I'm writing smut….

With all that said this story is DONE! Look forward to my next few stories. Story ideas that I have are on my profile but just so you know the next stories I'm writing are…

A KibaNaru version/AU/Alternate ending to this story.

A full story (not just smut) involving SasuNaru in high school (Original I know) and one of my favorite characters is gonna show up guys…I'm so happy I could cry...

AND THAT'S IT FOR MY AMAZINGLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!


End file.
